A Table Away
by LeanneDaseyLover
Summary: "I heard you tell her you still love her, so it doesn't matter what you say. I saw it all from a table away." Not all loves have happy endings. If you want proof. Let me tell you mine.


**Dissclaimer:** I in no way own or control Michael Seater(or LwD for that matter). *drats*

A Table Away

I am sitting in the dining room waiting for him to call. I know he will. He will want me to know his meeting went well. He won't want me to worry; that he will be here in an hour and he can't wait to see me. Normally, this call would make me happy, but tonight is different. Tonight, his meeting was with Her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Babe," he says happily into the phone,"my meeting is over. It went great."

I smile sadly,"That's great, Der."

"Listen, there's slight traffic, but I'll be there soon. Okay?"

"Alright," I answer,"see you soon."

"Kay. Love ya, Babe," he tells me.

I swallow hard. "I love you, too," I reply.

I try to keep the tears at bay as I hang up the phone. Of course his meeting went great. She was his meeting. She was probably the traffic, too, seeing as how their meeting ended forty-five minutes ago.

I hear his key unlock the front door. He's here. Now I have to tell him.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he tells me smiling.

"Hey," I answer. He comes over and kisses my cheek, then makes his way to the fridge.

"Did you have at Diane's birthday party?" he asks me. I find it sweet that he remembers.

"Yeah, we went out to a restaurant instead of her house."

"Ah. How was it?"

"Good," I look at him. He is sitting across from me now. Here it goes. It's time to tell him.

"I bet you can't guess who I saw tonight."

He raises his eyebrow at that. I continue before he can speak.

"You didn't see me in the low dim lights, but I knew who she was. She still had on her ring. It looked like you still wanted to be with her."

I watch his face pale and his eyes widen slightly. I look down at the coffee in front of me and go on.

"She's very pretty. Nothing like you described her. You two looked lost in a worl all your own. I don't think you've ever looked at me that way."

"Listen, Nikki. I don't know what you sa-,"

"I was there, Derek," I say looking up,"I know that you said you were leaving her, and it looked that way for a while. Tonight though,"I pause and shake my head,"it appears things have gotten better at home. It doesn't look like you're leaving."

"Nikki," he starts again.

I stop him by reaching over and placing my hand on top of his.

"I was sitting a table away, Der. The reason why your meeting went so well is because she told you she still loves you. And you told her the same."

My voice cracks and tears fill my eyes as I say that. I try hiding it my clearing my throat and blinking my eyes before he notices. I'm not quick enough though. He squeezes my hand and I look into his eyes.

There is a pained look in them. I know he hates it that I'm hurting.

"I never meant to hurt you,"he tells me. 

"I know."

"I really do care about you,"he says with such conviction in his voice I know he's telling the truth. He didn't have to tell me though. I already knew.

I give him a watery smile.

"You just love her more." He closes hie eyes with a sigh. He knows I'm right and a part of him hates that.

"You should get your things and go home,"I tell him. He brings my hand he's holding to his lips and places a kiss on my fingers. Then he gets up and goes to the bedroom.

I'm waiting for him by the door when he comes out a few minutes later with his bags.

He turns to me with a sad smile. "I guess this is it, huh?"

I don't say anything. Frankly, I can't trust my voice now that he's really leaving. He sets his bags down and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I really am sorry, Nikki," he whispers in my hair.

"I know, Derek. But you belong with Casey," I tell him. By this time I'm openly crying.

He pulls back slightly and tilts my chin up toward him. H e gives me one last kiss.

"Goodbye, Nikki," kisses my forehead then let's me go. He picks up his bags then steps out the door. He turns to me one more time before he closes it.

"Thanks. For everything."

One more smile, and then he is gone from my life; for good.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this. It is based off the country song, From a Table Away by Sunny Sweeney. I recommend you go listen to it. She has an amazing voice. Btdubs, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!~Jessi


End file.
